How It All Ends
by Green-Eyed-Goddess
Summary: Spike's thoughts at the end of 'Chosen.'


Disclaimer: Not only does Buffy not belong to me, now it's over! *Sniff*  
  
Summary: Spike's thoughts during the end of 'Chosen.' Major spoilers if you haven't seen the finale.  
  
AN: Just something I thought up, and had to write down. Please review and tell me what you think of this story, feedback is very much appreciated! This is written in Spike's POV.  
  
How It All Ends  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
I can feel it. As the light comes down from nowhere, surrounding me. I can feel it. I had thought I felt it before, the pain, the searing, ripping pain of guilt. But that was nothing. I can feel it now.  
  
My soul.  
  
It's not only pain anymore, but everything emotion, every feeling. Love, hate, anger, lust, joy, sorrow, desire, power . . . everything meshing, everything overlapping and combining.  
  
My soul.  
  
But as the light comes searing from the amulet, there is one thing I can feel above all others: power.  
  
Uruk-Han burn and rock walls crumble. All because of me, this was all coming from inside of me: a single necklace couldn't cause damage like this on it's own. No, it took the power from the bearer. And I am the bearer.  
  
The girls have all fled, ducking under the steady beam of intense light. All except one.  
  
"Go on then." I tell her. Of course it's her, of course it's Buffy.  
  
"You've done enough, you can still-"  
  
"No. You beat em back, it's for me to do the cleanup."  
  
I can feel the power rising, I can feel it singing in my veins. I never liked this bloody town, and I'm going to blow it all to bits.  
  
"Buffy!" Faith calls, shouting over the sound of falling rocks. "Come on!" The dark haired slayer begins sprinting up the stairs, trying to avoid being hit by the debris.  
  
"Gotta move, lamb." I tell Buffy. "I think it's fair to say school's out for bloody summer."  
  
The cavern is begging to collapse-it's every teenagers dream, the school falling until it is nothing but the shattered remains of what once was a building.  
  
"Spike . . ." Buffy says.  
  
"I mean it. I gotta do this."  
  
It's not about wanting to take vengeance on a town I never liked; it's not about trying to prove anything to her, not anymore. Everything is so much clearer now, as a wave of power rushes through me, accompanied by violent pain.  
  
My hand is held up, my bodies' reaction to the pain, to the power tearing through me. So much I never understood makes sense now. This isn't about wanting or proving anything. This is about me; this is about what I have to do.  
  
Buffy takes my hand in hers, our fingers interlocking. I can feel her presence so clearly, so fully. I can see her, I can feel her, and for once, I know why I love her.  
  
Our interlaced hands burst into flame. A flame that burns and crackles and is real, so real, but doesn't burn us.  
  
"I love you." She says.  
  
I can't help but smile. It's sweet of her to say that, even if she doesn't mean it. She doesn't love me. I know that now, I realize that like so many other things I never realized before.  
  
But still, she cared. She cared enough to say it, if only because she knew that's what I wanted to hear.  
  
"No, you don't." I tell her. "But thanks for saying it."  
  
She looks confused for a second, but I think she knows. She wants to love me, in the moments before the end she truly wants to love me. But she can't. I honestly don't think she could love anyone right now. She's changed a lot, no longer the innocent, carefree girl she once was.  
  
An earthquake rocks the chamber, and I push her away.  
  
"It's your world up there." I tell her. "Now GO!"  
  
She's still got a life to live; she's got people who need her. Me, this is my time. This is where I'm needed. To destroy, to kill, and to clean out the mouth of hell.  
  
She takes my advice this time, and after one last glance at me, bolts.  
  
I survey the destruction surrounding me, and smile. This is what I always wanted. To have this power, to have this control. To be able to destroy whatever I willed.  
  
"I want to see how it all ends."  
  
And I won't just see how it ends, I'll end it. I'll be the one who makes it fall to pieces.  
  
Even if I end with it.  
  
The power is screaming through me. Every limb, every muscle, every vein. I am power, pure and simple. The cavern is falling, caving in on itself and Sunnydale is sliding down into it, crashing to ruins as it gets sucked into this mass of destruction. I'll pull the 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign with me, knock it down one last time.  
  
This is where it's over. Everything ends in the middle of perfect chaos.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
THE END 


End file.
